Anderson won't work with me
by Sanashiya
Summary: Sherlock et Anderson traînent une longue histoire d'antipathie derrière eux. Mais... Et si jamais l'un des deux jouait la comédie ? Et si Anderson avait toujours fait semblant de le haïr pour mieux cacher l'embarras de la fascination que Sherlock exerce sur lui ? Qu'est-il devenu, maintenant que Sherlock est mort... en partie à cause de lui ? (Inspiré par le trailer de samedi.)


Salut tous !

Voici une sorte de crackfic qui a été inspirée par le dernier trailer de Sherlock (quelle journée, samedi dernier... Quelle journée. La BBC voulait nous tuer). Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu, allez-y vite.  
Si vous l'avez déjà vu, vous avez dû comme moi halluciner à la fin du trailer. _Mais ! Maiiis ! Anderson ! Que fais-tu dans ce fanclub de Sherlock Holmes avec cette dégaine de clochard ? Où va le moooonde ? Oh mon dieu, Anderson ! Je me doutais bien que toute cette haine cachait de l'amour ! Hiii ! Je ne te verrai plus jamais comme avant..._

Bref. J'ai trouvé ça tellement génial que j'en aurais presque commencé à en shipper le Anderlock, mais sans aller aussi loin, voici une fanfic qui tournait dans ma tête depuis que j'ai vu ce trailer samedi, et qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive. (Je sais, j'ai une autre fanfic en cours. Pas d'inquiétude, elle avance.)

Si vous appréciez qu'Anderson soit sous les feux de la rampe, faites-le moi savoir ! (Si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe, faites-le moi savoir aussi.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.oOo.

Personne n'avait jamais su. Il fallait dire qu'Anderson le cachait bien, et ce n'était pas bien dur de faire semblant. Il suffisait d'approuver les paroles de Donovan, de rajouter un peu d'huile sur le feu pour faire bonne mesure, une petite insulte par-ci, un regard dégoûté par-là… Il n'en fallait pas plus pour convaincre le monde qu'on détestait Sherlock Holmes. Jusqu'à présent, il avait réussi à tromper tellement de gens… Oubliez Richard Brook en Moriarty ; la palme du meilleur acteur, c'était pour lui.

Et pourtant, dieu… Il aurait parfois aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça. Avoir sa place dans l'univers de Sherlock Holmes. John Watson y avait réussi en moins d'une semaine (non, même, en moins d'une soirée : il était là le soir où Sherlock l'avait ramené sur le suicide de cette femme habillée en rose), ça avait de quoi faire rager.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tout était parti de leur première rencontre. Sherlock Holmes, un type qui ne payait pas de mine, mais qui lui avait sorti l'histoire de sa vie en trois secondes top chrono. Il avait été tellement intimidé, tellement impressionné, qu'il lui avait sorti des insultes pour masquer son embarras (_piss off!_) et lorsqu'il avait vu le regard blessé de Sherlock, il avait regretté – mais le mal était fait.

Il fallait dire que l'homme était un spécimen à part. Il n'agissait absolument pas comme votre type lambda conduit par ses désirs primaires, l'ambition, le sexe, l'amour, l'argent. Sherlock Holmes donnait l'impression d'être totalement étranger à ces concepts. Comme disait Donovan, s'il venait sur les scènes de crime pour aider la police, à la demande de Lestrade (et parfois avant même que Lestrade ne lui demande), c'était parce qu'il adorait ça. Il n'en tirait rien de particulier, à part la satisfaction de capturer le meurtrier. Certes, _tous_ les policiers adoraient capturer un meurtrier, mais surtout parce qu'il y avait à la clé un salaire, de la reconnaissance – on en revenait toujours aux désirs primaires.

Sherlock Holmes, lui, voulait arrêter le meurtrier pour prouver qu'il était plus intelligent que lui, et capable de lire dans ses plans les plus tordus. Dans ce sens, on aurait pu dire qu'il était poussé par sa fierté, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Anderson trouvait ça fascinant. Sherlock Holmes _était_ fascinant.

Mais depuis leur première rencontre malheureuse, Sherlock était persuadé qu'Anderson le détestait, et visiblement, il le lui rendait bien. Anderson ne pouvait rien faire.

Ça avait commencé comme ça, tout simplement, avec de la simple admiration ; mais petit à petit, sans qu'Anderson ne s'en rende compte, l'admiration s'était transformée en intérêt, puis en obsession. Quelque part, c'était pratique que Sherlock pense qu'il le détestait ; personne n'aurait pu soupçonner que sous toute cette aversion se cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond. C'était une bonne couverture.

Et puis John Watson était arrivé. Anderson se rappelait parfaitement de cette soirée – Lestrade était allé chez Sherlock pour lui demander son aide. Il était revenu sans lui, et Anderson s'était demandé en silence si Sherlock avait accepté – il ne viendrait pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock avait débarqué, accompagné d'un inconnu. L'humiliation de se faire insulter, qu'il connaissait bien pour l'expérimenter à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, était encore plus grande quand c'était en face de quelqu'un que Sherlock lui-même avait ramené. Oui, d'accord, il avait couché avec Donovan la veille, en profitant de l'absence de sa femme. De toute façon, ils étaient en instance de divorce. Il s'était senti seul, mal dans sa peau, et avait appelé Donovan. Ils avaient parlé, bu, et une chose en entraînant une autre, sans qu'il sache comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés à faire _ça._ D'accord. Et ils avaient ensuite été appelés en urgence sur la scène de crime, d'où le même déodorant, d'où les traces encore fraîches sur les genoux. Sherlock ne pouvait pas le deviner, ça ? Il ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'adultère était un bien grand mot, dans son cas ? Mais il ne connaissait pas le contexte ; il n'avait compris que des parcelles de vérité.

Simplement, le mal était fait. Il avait débarqué, débité sa petite tirade méprisante, et Anderson avait dû essuyer, tout comme Donovan, le mépris mal dissimulé de John Watson – qui ne connaissait Sherlock que depuis peu, mais qui semblait déjà prêt à prendre tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche comme parole d'évangile.

Bon dieu. Quelle humiliation.

Et la liste n'était pas finie. Lorsqu'il était monté à l'étage, là où Sherlock examinait la scène de crime… D'accord, probablement que Sherlock Holmes connaissait l'allemand. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné. Mais au cas où, _juste _au cas où ça n'aurait pas été le cas, il s'était dit que ça pourrait peut-être l'aider.

- Elle est allemande. _Rache._ Ça veut dire "vengeance" en allemand. Elle essayait peut-être de nous dire…

- C'est ça, merci de votre apport.

Et la porte qu'il lui avait claqué au nez n'avait pas eu besoin de le toucher pour être douloureuse.

Bon sang. Fallait-il qu'il l'apprécie… Mais c'était plus fort que lui : quand Sherlock avait un de ces éclairs de génie – et ça lui arrivait parfois d'en avoir devant lui – il trouvait ça fascinant. La façon dont ses yeux s'écarquillaient, sa bouche ouverte en O, ses mains jointes, ses pupilles rétrécies, ses iris si clairs qui semblaient éclairés de l'intérieur… Il était fascinant.

Ça valait bien le coup de jouer le masochiste, pour lui.

Cette _Étude en Rose_, bien nommée d'après le blog de John Watson – qu'il avait lu, trouvé complètement stupide, mais continué à lire quand même, parce qu'il lui offrait le point de vue d'un homme qui vivait dans l'intimité de Sherlock Holmes, et que ça, il ne crachait pas dessus – bref, cette _Étude en Rose_ lui avait offert d'autres occasions d'approcher Sherlock Holmes et de se faire humilier.

Mais surtout, et ça, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier, il y avait eu cette recherche de drogues dans l'appartement de Sherlock. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte de Lestrade pour y entrer et trouver les preuves que Sherlock n'avait pas livrées à la police – c'était toujours le problème avec lui, il était plus rapide que quiconque à trouver des preuves, mais il préférait toujours tout garder pour lui – mais Anderson s'était porté volontaire. C'était une parfaite occasion de découvrir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où l'homme vivait…

Il s'attendait à quelque chose de débraillé, ou alors de très moderne, mais en fait, c'était cosy et charmant, avec un petit côté rétro et quelques touches d'excentricité – un crâne sur la cheminée ! Une tête de buffle au mur affublé d'un casque audio ! – si on exceptait bien sûr, comme l'avait fait remarquer Donovan, les yeux dans le micro-ondes et le reste.

C'était donc là qu'il vivait… En compagnie de John Watson. Qui savait (à l'époque) tellement peu de choses sur lui que c'en était risible. Il avait l'air tellement surpris quand Lestrade avait invoqué la drogue comme raison de la descente de police. Il avait regardé Sherlock d'un air médusé. Même Anderson savait que l'homme était soupçonné d'être cocaïnomane – et encore, on ne savait pas ce qu'il cachait dans ses petits placards.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ça avait été une nuit mémorable. Il s'était encore fait copieusement insulter, évidemment – même plus que d'habitude, quand il y pensait – mais _chez _Sherlock ! Ça changeait tout. Il était prêt à subir toutes les insultes du monde. Il était prêt à les rendre, si ça pouvait attirer l'attention de Sherlock.

- Selon _quelqu'un_, le meurtrier a la valise, et on l'a trouvée dans les mains de notre psychopathe préféré.

Il lui avait même laissé des indications ! Bon, d'accord, sous couvert d'ironie, mais "psychopathe préféré", c'était gentil, non ? Mais Sherlock avait paru vexé.

- Je ne suis pas un psychopathe, je suis un sociopathe de haut niveau. Renseignez-vous un peu !

Et ensuite, il était retourné à ses réflexions, pas perturbé. Même les insultes ne l'atteignaient pas. Anderson avait suivi le chemin de ses pensées (débitées à haute voix) depuis la cuisine, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock lui crie dessus, une nouvelle fois.

- Anderson, tournez-vous contre le mur ! Vous m'empêchez de me concentrer.

- Quoi, moi ?

Cette fois, il avait vraiment été ébahi. Sherlock ne le regardait même pas, il lui tournait le dos – il ne pouvait même pas voir son visage ! Mais Lestrade l'avait approuvé, et il s'était retourné, blessé, et aussi navré de ne pas pouvoir observer le moment de l'illumination, celui qu'il préférait.

Bon, d'accord, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se retourner trente secondes plus tard, quand Sherlock avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et qu'il semblait ébahi de découvrir à quel point tout le monde dans cette pièce était indigne de son génie. Il avait des insultes tellement raffinées, dans ces cas-là.

- C'est bien, de ne pas être moi ? Ça doit être tellement relaxant.

C'était infiniment vexant, mais terriblement vrai, il fallait l'admettre – non, personne n'était aussi intelligent que lui. Autant l'accepter. Mais Anderson voulait plus que ça, il voulait participer – toujours cette envie désespérée d'attirer son attention. Malheureusement, participer, à son niveau, ça signifiait souvent passer pour un crétin aux yeux de Sherlock. Il s'était souvent posé cette question : valait-il mieux rester invisible ou être insulté en permanence ? Il avait choisi les insultes. Plus interactif.

- Anderson, arrêtez de parler tout haut, vous baissez le niveau de Q.I. de toute la rue.

Elle était magnifique, celle-là. Elle faisait mal, bien sûr, mais à partir du moment où Anderson avait compris que Sherlock n'avait aucune considération pour lui, il avait commencé à moins prêter attention à la douleur et plus à la beauté de ses insultes. _Vous baissez le niveau de Q.I. de toute la rue._ Parfaite. Géniale.

Mais au fur et à mesure, les occasions s'étaient faites rares – jamais sur les affaires au même moment, ou jamais dans la même pièce quand ils étaient sur les mêmes affaires… Finalement, John Watson, cet inconnu, était devenu celui qui passait le plus de temps avec Sherlock. Et pour son plus grand bonheur, il avait pris l'habitude de raconter tout ce qui leur arrivait. Anderson n'aurait pas été étonné de découvrir un article sur le blog qui ferait part de leur décision de se marier. Ça ne l'aurait pas extrêmement réjoui, mais que pouvait-il y faire, de toute façon ? Sherlock le détestait.

Il se surprenait souvent à espérer le croiser lors des enquêtes ; aussi, lorsque l'occasion lui fut finalement donnée, il en fut secrètement ravi – sans savoir qu'il s'agissait du début de la fin.

Il avait lu le blog de John Watson. Il savait qui était Moriarty, et il connaissait bien le caractère de Sherlock, quoi que l'autre en dise ; mais cette affaire semblait vouloir bouleverser tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce dont il était persuadé depuis des années.

Ça avait commencé doucement, par un doute de Donovan, qui était allée voir l'inspecteur Lestrade pour lui en parler – il était là, parce que ça l'intriguait également. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Deux enfants avaient été enlevés, et Sherlock Holmes avait réussi à les retrouver avant qu'ils ne meurent empoisonnés. Avec si peu de choses ! Un peu d'huile de lin, des traces de pas – une scène de crime en commun, l'occasion pour Sherlock de se moquer à nouveau d'Anderson – et l'homme avait réussi à tout reconstituer, tout retracer, il avait même réussi à retrouver le lieu de l'enlèvement rien qu'en analysant les résidus laissés par les chaussures du kidnappeur sur le plancher. C'était tellement brillant, tellement génial, que ça en devenait presque effrayant. Anderson avait été fasciné, comme toujours – Donovan, elle, avait commencé à douter.

Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, disait-elle. Personne n'était génial à ce point. Personne n'était aussi bon. En son for intérieur, Anderson n'était pas d'accord – Sherlock Holmes était bon à ce point, oui – mais il n'avait rien dit. Toujours cette stupide histoire d'inimitié entre lui et Sherlock, qu'il se plaisait à entretenir, afin de ne pas se retrouver avec rien du tout. Il n'avait rien dit.

Rétrospectivement, il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû. S'il avait émis des doutes, à ce moment-là, dans ce bureau de Scotland Yard déserté pour la nuit, que se serait-il passé ? Est-ce que Lestrade l'aurait cru ? Aurait-il débarqué chez Sherlock avec un mandat d'arrêt malgré tout ? Sally Donovan pouvait être persuasive, il en savait quelque chose, mais que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas approuvé ses propos ?

Mais non. Il avait appuyé. Pire, il en avait rajouté. Parce qu'il ne pensait pas que c'était si grave, parce que c'était une petite vengeance envers Sherlock – il n'imaginait pas les conséquences. Et il avait vu le doute naître à l'intérieur des yeux de Lestrade, et tout s'était enchaîné tellement rapidement ! Un peu plus tard, ils débarquaient chez Sherlock Holmes pour l'arrêter. Sherlock s'enfuyait, accompagné de John Watson.

Le lendemain matin, il s'était jeté du toit de l'hôpital St Bartholomew – tout son génie éparpillé sur la pierre froide du trottoir.

Anderson n'aurait pas pu le prévoir. Il ne connaissait pas les plans de Moriarty, il ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne pouvait même pas l'_imaginer, _mais s'il avait su, s'il avait _su_ que ça se terminerait comme ça, il n'aurait jamais… il n'aurait pas…

Sa gorge se serra, et un grand silence se fit autour de lui. Pas accusateur comme il aurait pu le craindre, non – ces gens autour étaient des amis. Des croyants, comme lui.

- Ça a dû être dur, commenta une jeune fille en face de lui.

Elle portait un chapeau à la Sherlock Holmes, du même genre que celui auquel il avait participé, avec Lestrade et Sally, lorsqu'ils avaient fait un cadeau à Sherlock pour le remercier toutes ses interventions brillantes - il n'oublierait jamais la tête qu'il avait faite lorsqu'une journaliste de la conférence de presse lui avait demandé de le mettre en public. Il en riait encore... quand ça ne lui donnait pas envie de pleurer.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû… C'est de ma faute si…

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, l'interrompit un jeune garçon, vêtu pour sa part d'un long manteau noir et d'une écharpe bleue.

Autant de choses qui rappelaient Sherlock – à la fois douloureuses et à la fois rédemptrices. C'était pour cette raison qu'Anderson avait intégré leur fanclub. L'espoir d'une rédemption. Oh, il avait mis longtemps – il avait d'abord consulté un psychologue, qui n'avait pas vraiment réussi à le faire se sentir mieux – et il avait découvert ce petit club rempli de gens qui croyaient encore en Sherlock. Il s'était inscrit sur un coup de tête. Si ça, ça ne marchait pas, rien ne marcherait jamais.

Il était la seule personne parmi tous ces gens à avoir jamais côtoyé Sherlock Holmes en vrai – et de ce fait, il revêtait un intérêt particulier à leurs yeux. Il s'était impliqué dans les activités, il avait tout fait pour essayer de rétablir le nom de Sherlock. On avait fini par le nommer président du club.

Président d'un fanclub sur Sherlock Holmes ! La vie était friande d'ironie. Dommage qu'il n'était plus là pour voir ça de ses propres yeux… Anderson aurait aimé voir sa réaction.

Lestrade, quant à lui, avait été surpris, quand il l'avait appris, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi.

- Je me sens responsable de sa mort, avait tenté d'expliquer Anderson.

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas ça qui le ramènera, avait répondu Lestrade d'un ton amer – mais Anderson savait qu'il se sentait coupable, lui aussi.

Il lui avait proposé de rejoindre le club, mais Lestrade avait haussé les épaules. Pas sa place, disait-il. Il ne méritait pas d'en faire partie. Anderson ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'idée que ça l'aurait aidé, tout comme ça l'avait aidé lui, mais il n'allait pas forcer Lestrade à participer…

Il leva les yeux vers le groupe de fans qui l'entourait, un peu indécis. Il reçut certains sourires de soutien, et d'autres semblaient sincèrement tristes pour lui. Personne ne l'accusait, en tout cas. Tout le monde était au courant qu'il avait fréquenté Sherlock Holmes de son vivant, mais il ne leur avait jamais avoué quelle part il avait joué dans sa mort. C'était la première fois qu'il s'ouvrait entièrement à eux.

Maintenant qu'il avait raconté tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et que personne ne l'accusait – au contraire, on le consolait – il se sentait un peu mieux. La blessure ne se refermerait jamais vraiment, semblait-il, mais au moins, ici, on l'acceptait… Il continuerait, à distribuer des tracts, à faire passer des messages, à essayer de rétablir le nom et la dignité de Sherlock Holmes, à titre posthume. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire…

Ce fut la promesse qu'il se fit, au moment précis où tous les portables de la pièce commencèrent à sonner en même temps, au moment où tout le monde se pencha pour découvrir ce qui se passait, au moment où, ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais tout allait de nouveau basculer.

_#Sherlocklives._


End file.
